Lisa and Hyde
by Pixelmon Girl
Summary: Rated T for some violence and suicide is mentioned. Has not been checked for typos. Needs a better title. Jekyll and Hyde partly based off of Glass Scientists webcomic. Be on the lookout for an Epilogue that I might add if you like the story.
1. Part 1: Thoughts on Five Weeks Past

The half moon shone in Lisa's moist eyes as she stared out to the black lake. Her head was heavy as it laid against a pillow wet with tears. She was exhausted but she could not sleep, perhaps she even would not. It had been five weeks since Lisa had seen her beloved Henry. She had promised that she would stand strong beside him and support him always, no matter what others may say. After all, Lisa used to believe with all her heart that Jekyll could do no wrong and that anyone who said anything else were just cold hypocrites like Stride. Of course, she never thought that would mean standing against her own father, who had never wronged her otherwise. At first, she argued against her father as if he was any other person who dared criticized the noble doctor but then that nobility started to fade in her mind. Jekyll was gone three days, then eight, fifteen, twenty-three, and on and on up to the present time at thirty-seven days without seeing so much as his amber eyes. Lisa tried visiting him, sending letters, asking others to visit him...nothing- not a word. She could not comprehend the reason why and, thus, the terrible doubts began to arise. The sober rebukes of her father stung like needles now but she remained unchanged, outwardly, thus her father remained unchanged- disappointed, confused, and praying that either she would break from these irrational affections or that Jekyll would realize how much damage he is doing to others. Lisa let out a laugh through her quiet sobbing as she thought of how similar she and her father really were.

She did love her father, oh, truly she did! It made her heart throb in pain thinking that she had to choose between the two men she admired the most in the world. Jekyll was her husband-to-be, she made a solemn vow to him that she would not abandon him in times of tribulation; he had a vision and the discipline, passion, and earnestness to pull through so as they were one person through marriage, she had to have the same drive. With her father, on the other hand, she could find almost no fault. At this time, she did not think that his flaws laid in him being too restrictive, as she told Stride, nor too unforgiving, as she her father himself. In fact, she cried bitterly and bit her lip thinking on those thoughtless words, no- it certainly was not either of those two- he was simply kind to a fault. No, actually, that is not exactly right either; it is much closer to the truth but it is still not right. She furrowed her eyebrows when trying to think of the more accurate wording. She tried to imagine herself in her father's place and thought of the different roles he fills. Danvers Carew, a well respected man even among those would typically hate nobility, the kindest of the governors, her father, and...Jekyll's father-in-law. Something clicked "He is...weak…" Lisa muttered under her breath in a pitying way. "Just like I am." she snickered. Indeed, it was either that they were really weak or Jekyll was incredibly strong...and stubborn. What her father was warning about made sense now. Yes, Jekyll has drive, much more than you can say about plenty of other men, but with strong passion comes great consequences. That is especially true if something went wrong..."Just. as. he. said." Lisa sat up on her bed and stared down at the floor in fervent thought. Why did it take her so long to realize this? She thanked God that she was finally out of her romantic delusions. They had kept her from realizing something had went wrong and she had to find out what now.


	2. Part 2: Lisa Meets Hyde

Lisa got dressed and grabbed a coat before she went out into the cold October night. As Lisa put on her coat as she ran, she could only hear the tapping of her feet against the cobble streets and occasionally a splash in the puddles from the morning's rain, which reflected the rows of lamps before her. She would have preferred a cab but nobody went out these days. The reason was quite obvious, a mad man is roaming London and he has killed four people in eight days, only someone gripped with raw emotion would dare step outside after dark. Lisa did think about it but dismissed it quickly enough, for Jekyll's house is now closer to her than her own anyways. She was mere yards away from the doctor's house when she stopped suddenly at the sight of Jekyll returning to his home. Or at least, it seemed like Jekyll. On one hand, it had to be him- who else visit him at this time of night? On the other hand, the man did not look much like Jekyll. It was hard to tell for he was not near any of the numerous lights but he was a bit shorter and thinner, and it was possible that his hair was much messier and longer than Henry's. What is strangest of all, the man just stood there. He was clearly going to go into the house but he must have heard her footsteps. He turned around to face her. Lisa thought he saw him jump a little bit before they both stood there with held breathes. Finally, the man spoke, "Lisa! What are you doing at this time of night!? Have you not heard that there's a man out for blood?"

Lisa let out her breath at last, it was clearly Henry's voice.

With a slightly worried voice said, "I could ask you the same thing."

The man paused for a moment before responding

"I was helping the police's investigation."

As he saw Lisa walk forward he turned around to open the door. He added, despite struggling to keep calm,

"Sadly, we have not come up with anything, yet, and I am now too tired to work any longer."

As he was about to go inside, he turned around to find that Lisa was already right behind him. There they stared face-to-face, Lisa and Mr. Hyde. Lisa did not know what to do or think, she was frozen in fear as two questions went back and forth in her mind "What happened to you, Henry?" and "Are you the killer?" Hyde, on the other hand, had all sorts of questions running through his mind, all of which were related to "What should I do with her?". Hyde was running the facts though his mind, Lisa wants Jekyll, he was imitating Jekyll just moments before, no one knows he is the murderer, yet, and that Jekyll and Lisa had not seen each other in weeks. His initial thought was to say that he was Jekyll and lie and say that the changes were only physical. However, if he did that, he would lose the ability to be Jekyll and then Hyde again just to keep up his own lie. Furthermore, if he was found out to be the murderer, being Jekyll would no longer be a safe haven if Lisa knew. He could not say that he was a different person like he usually did, either; why would he pretend to be Jekyll and how could he do it so well? He supposed that he could pretend to be a patient of his who just so happened to have a perfect impression him and wanted to mess with Lisa at that moment but if he was found to be the murderer, he would be dangerously closely associated with Jekyll. Besides, not only was that no fun, it seemed unjust to Hyde. Lisa had been snooping around in the middle of the night with a killer on the loose- her foolishness must be punished. However, there was a twinge of pain in his chest, and he thought on the deep affection she must have for Henry. How confused and scared she must be… Hyde smiled to himself. What a perfect opportunity to have some great fun with her. Still imitating Jekyll's voice, he said with a sigh,

"I have missed you, Lisa. ...Please stay out here for a minute, dear."

When Hyde grabbed the door knob, Lisa took hold of his shoulder.

"Tell me what happened, Henry." she said, quivering.

Hyde began with a soft smile, still looking away from Lisa,

"I assure you, the change is only physical. The reason why I have been away is because I have been trying to find a way to revert back to my old self. I admit, I am not so vain as to care for my original face in of itself." He turned around "But people seem to have an instinctive repulsion against this one-" He gestured to his face with a hand that seemed heavy to lift, Lisa saw the hairy hand and took a step back. Hyde snickered with pity for himself "even you still don't trust me- anyways, after the incident with the governors- may they rest in peace- I can't go back out there looking like this due to my experiments."

Lisa felt ashamed for her fearfulness and tried to fight it off. She stepped towards Hyde and tried to let her arms down by her sides, rather than up against her chest in a defensive position. Hyde's smile grew and he opened his arms to embrace her.

"There you are, Lisa..." he whispered, caressing her hair.

Lisa took a deep breath, all was quiet for one moment. She turned her head to kiss him but at the slightest movement Hyde pulled her hair and kissed her forcefully. After that, in the passion of the moment, Hyde said with a shake of his head,

"Oh, it has been far too long since I have kissed anyone besides that slut!"

It was under his breath, however, and as soon as Hyde move his face away from Lisa's, she was thrown onto the floor into a puddle; she could not hear those incriminating words. She lifted her shaky body from the ground and looked up at Hyde. When he saw how hurt she was, his smile disappeared, he cursed and stamped his foot. He ran over quickly to help her up and said imploringly,

"I beg your forgiveness… I- I don't know what came over me."

Hyde could tell Lisa did not buy that last statement for a moment. He was annoyed for one moment but then he thought that if he had to tell the truth, he might as well make it one great confession. Dropping the impression of Jekyll, Hyde said coldly,

"Alright, get up and stay here a minute if you want to know the truth. I will warn you though, if you dare enter the house, what you learn may- probably will- scar you."

When Lisa got back on her feet she said bitterly, "You have already hurt me beyond repair, Henry."

"Trust me when I say you speak too soon."

Hyde went into the house and slammed the door shut; he hated Lisa calling him "Henry". However, deciding that he hoped that Lisa came into the house anyway, he did not lock the door. Lisa stood outside in the cold street as Hyde went up to the laboratory to brew the HJ-7 as he did countless times before. When he thought about Lisa, however, and how she must be standing there with worse contempt than the governors did in what seemed decades past, he dropped a vile onto a work table and a piece of glass sliced his cheek. The scream he let out in response caused Lisa to come inside. He heard her and chuckled to himself,

"Don't you dare say that you weren't prepared..."

He tilted his head up, held the vile above his mouth and started pouring it. Some of it splashed onto his face. When it was empty Hyde wearily wiped his face and collapsed onto the floor. Lisa came in to see him on his knees and he clutching his chest. Lisa could hardly watch but she had to. The screaming filled the house; the hair looked like it withered as it went from blonde to brown; and the bright green eyes turned grey before they turned to amber. By the time the transformation was complete, there on his hands and knees and panting, was the true Henry Jekyll.


	3. Part 3: Truly Lost in Darkness

When Jekyll found the strength to rise up and face his frightened lover, he started laughing in a sort half-pathetic, half-mad way. All of the repercussions of what had occurred hit him in that moment. They stared at each other like they did outside of the house and again when they entered the house. Five weeks it had been since Lisa had seen those amber eyes. They were a reminder of the trust and love they had for each other- what it really meant to love, even. To her, love was as simple as undying faithfulness. But she could not love him anymore, she could not trust him… She went down stairs back to the front door but as the doubts against doubts that rose up in her mind, she decided that she would not betray Jekyll. It was only that one incident a few minutes before that had really hurt her, after all, and his absence was not really his choice. The poor man had already went through so much. She slowly backed away from the door. Shortly afterward, Jekyll appeared with a clothe on his bleeding cheek. He approached the door and locked it. Lisa saw him smiling but it was obvious he was in immense pain. He was struggling between letting her free as his fiance or keeping her in as his snitch. He limped over to a sofa it looked like it was hard to breathe for him. He lied on it and looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. Lisa took a seat and looked towards the door with a hand under her chin. She thought about the blonde man as opposed to the brunette, what he said to her when they first met, the murders and the transformation. She started to shed tears as the thoughts that consumed her maybe half an hour ago came dripping into her mind and then burst into a flood of new thoughts that were more intense than the old ones. Surely Jekyll would kill her if she fell asleep, possibly more painful than being betrayed one last time was the thought of being another reason why Jekyll deserves the coarse noose.

The noose...a noose. That was it. There was no other choice. Seeing that Jekyll was fast asleep, she first lit a candle and took up materials to write a suicide note. She was half done when she remembered something Henry said to her long ago "Swear to me we'll never part." Past all of the foolish things she said and did, there was that one genuinely good promise she made. She went back and forth trying to decide if she should continue with her plan. Was she trying to save Jekyll from more guilt or did she only want to escape? She looked down from the candle to the paper to find that the ink had been smudged by tears, but it was still readable. She decided to throw it away and endure the night, trusting Henry would not betray her as she never did him. It felt like hours passed and it was already dawn before she was finally weary enough to sleep.

She woke up from a nightmare composed more by voices and sounds than it was imagery. She saw the bluish-grey light hit Jekyll's face as he was still sleeping. She glanced over to her crumpled note on the floor, she stood up to get it, unravel it as much as she could, she added that she simply left the house and that she would never betray him his secret if she would find a cure soon. She left it on a desk for Jekyll to see, then found the key in Jekyll's pocket and left, slipping the key under the door as she said in her note she would do.


End file.
